Jebret
by Shinryuu L. Kiseki
Summary: Naruto sama Natsu dkk pengen main futsal di sekolahnya, anggap saja ini OVA nya cerita Masih Apaan ya, Judulnya? #DrabbleFI2019


**Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : hanya Tuhan yang tau**

**Rated : T *kemungkinan**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, dll**

**Genre : Humor**

**Jebret**

**By Shinryuu****L****.**** Kiseki**

-*#~Shinryuu L. Kiseki~#*-

**HASHIMADA SENIOR HIGHSCHOO****L**

Jika kalian pergi ke desa Konoha, kalian akan melihat pajangan nama sekolah ini didepan gerbangnya. Sekolah ini sudah lama berdiri sehingga menjadi sekolah tertua di negaranya. Banyak fasilitas yang disediakan di sekolah ini, salah satunya tempat untuk berolahraga. Sore hari ini terlihat para pemuda yang merupakan siswa dari sekolah ini tengah pemanasan disebuah lapangan futsal yang ada disana. Pemuda ini terdiri dari 9 orang siswa kelas XI di sekolah ini. Setelah sibuk berdebat menentukan timnya, akhirnya didapatlah tim 4 versus 4. Tim pertama terdiri dari siswa dengan nama Naruto, Natsu, Lee, dan Kiba yang menamakan tim mereka 'Tim Terang' karena jersey mereka yang memang berwarna terang. Sementara itu tim kedua alias 'Tim Gelap' terdiri dari Sasuke, Gray, Sai, dan Gajeel.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai," dengan penuh semangat Naruto bersiap-siap melakukan kick off.

**Priiiiitttt…**

Peluit babak pertama ditiup oleh Shikamaru *loh, jadi ada Shikamaru?* yang memutuskan untuk jadi wasit saja karena lagi malas berolahraga.

Naruto melakukan kick off babak pertama dan mengumpan bola kepada Natsu

.

.

.

.

.

**Priitt… Priitt… Priittt…**

setelah beberapa lama kemudian peluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama ditiup Shikamaru *cepat banget*. Skor sementara 2 – 1 untuk Tim Terang.

"Cih, kita kalah satu gol dasar payah," gerutu Sai yang nggak terima kalah dari tim abal-abal.

"Gerakkan kakimu bukan mulutmu," balas Gray.

**Prriiiitttt…**

Kick off babak kedua dimulai *Kiba : Woi, liatin dong main bolanya!, A/N : Oke Oke*.

"Bola kini berada di kaki Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke mengirimkan umpan terobosan kepada Gray…"

"Gray lepas dari pengawasan Natsu dan langsung berhadapan dengan Kiba sang penjaga gawang, Gray melakukan congkelan…"

"Apa yang akan terjadi~, ho… ho… Gray melakukan congkelan pada mata sehingga bola berhasil dibuang oleh Kiba…"

"Namun sayang sekali, bola jatuh di kaki Sasuke dan ia langsung melakukan congkelan pada bola… Kiba terlambat kembali ke posisi~ Naruto mencoba menghalangi dengan kaki, berhasil, bola memantul.. namun malah jatuh dikaki Sai, Shooting~

**JEBREEETTT JEBREETTT GOOOOOO****LLLLL**

**Priiiittt… Priiitt… **

Berakhir dengan skor 2 – 2 dan terpaksa dilanjutkan dengan babak Penalty

-*#~Shinryuu L. Kiseki~#*-

Naruto Uzumaki mengambil kesempatan pertama menendang bola…

Gajeel bersiap-siap menebak arah tendangan Naruto…

**Priiitt…**

**DDUUKK…**

**JEBREEETTT…**

Naruto membidik sebelah kanan gawang sedangkan Gajeel bergerak kebelakang *?*.

Sekarang giliran Gray yang menjadi penendang pertama dari Tim Gelap

**Priiittt…**

**DDUUKKK…**

**JEBREEETTT…**

Bola diarahkan kearah kiri sedangkan Kiba bergerak kedepan *HOI!*

Natsu pun mengambil giliran sebagai penendang berikutnya dari Tim Terang.

**Priiittt…**

**DDUUKKK…**

**JEBREEETTT…**

Natsu langsung goyang gayung setelah sukses menciptakan gol dengan mengarahkan bola kebagian kiri atas sehingga Gajeel tidak mampu menjangkaunya walaupun sudah mampu membaca arah tendangannya.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menendang bola untuk Tim Gelap.

**Priiittt…**

**DDUUKKK…**

**JEPREEETTT Suara Foto *p****l****ak…**

Sasuke sukses dengan membidik arah tengah sehingga Kiba kembali tertipu.

Rock Lee bersiap-siap melakukan tendangan masa muda ala Maito Guy.

**Priiittt…**

**DDUUKKK…**

**GOOOO****LLLL****…**

Apalah daya Gajeel, dengan tendangan penuh semangat dari lee membuat Gajeel ikutan gol masuk gawang bersama dengan bolanya.

Sai langsung ambil posisi dan bersiap-siap menunjukkan kemampuannya.

**Priiittt…**

Bola ditendang kearah kanan oleh Sai~

Kiba menebak dan melompat kearah kanan juga, namun tangannya hanya menyentuh sedikit ujung bola saja, tapi akibatnya bola mengenai tiang gawang dan bola pun masuk ke gawang *Yaahh…kirain kagak gol*

Kiba segera bersiap-siap melakukan tendangan.

**Priiittt…**

**JEG****L****EERR…**

Hujan… dan bola berhenti digaris gawang. Merekapun berlari ke basecamp untuk berteduh. Mereka malah mempertanyakan siapa yang menang menimbang belum selesai pertandingannya, ditambah lagi bola yang berhenti digaris gawang. Sibuk dengan perkelahian dan perdebatan siapa pemenangnya, akhirnya mereka menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibahas.

Natsu membuka suara, "Hei, tadi… siapa yang menjadi komentator?"

Semua keheranan dan melihat seorang pria berkacamata yang ikut nimbrung berteduh bersama mereka.

"Kau, siapa?" Tanya Gray ke pria hitam tersebut*Hoi!*

"Aku Shinryuu L. Kiseki, salam kenal," ucap pria tersebut.

Didalam pikiran mereka hanya satu 'Siapa lagi itu Shin?'

"Woi, udah dibilangin reviewer juga… jangan sering-sering muncul dicerita sendiri… malah muncul lagi kau," ucap Sasuke

"Ini kan gaya penulisanku khukhukhu," si kampret ini malah ketawa nggak ngerasa berdosa.

Satu-satunya dipikiran mereka sekarang adalah 'Gebukin ajak yuk?' 'Hayuk'

DUUAAK…. PLUUKK… PRANGGG… SOO BAKSOOO….

Semua pun selesai dengan damai, si kampret itu mendapatkan ganjaran atas ngegantung fict dan sering-sering nongol di cerita.

**HAPPY ENDING**

**#Drabb****l****eFI2019**


End file.
